TMNT Daughters
by TMNTLover21
Summary: The turtles' adopted daughters are starting high school together, and someone is trying to steal one of the girl's heart. Is there a chance that he might know their secret?
1. Chapter 1

"Brooke, get up! You got to go to school!" Mikey shouted.

"I know, Dad, I've been up!" his adopted daughter, Brooke, shouted back as she walked out of her bedroom. She was wearing an orange short sleeved shirt over a green long sleeved shirt, a pair of jean, and dark colored shoes. She came out to see her 'cousin', Marine.

"You actually woke up early?" she asked, smiling. Marine wore a purple dress and a small black jacket with her favorite black belt and purple sandals. Her brown hair was long; it reach almost to the back of her knees.

Brooke grinned. "Yup, shocker, isn't it?" they laughed as they walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Marine, Brooke, catch!" Mikey said, throwing two thin boxes their way. Brooke caught the first one with her right hand. Marine caught the second one with her left.

"Alright!" Brooke said, opening the box and taking out a slice of pizza and eating it. Marine sat the box that she was holding on the kitchen table.

"How can you guys eat this for breakfast?" she asked them. "It's just not healthy!"

"You know," Brooke told her. "it's kind of funny to think that you use to be the shy one."

Kayla had walked in with her adopted father, Raph, and Donnie, Marine's adopted father. She saw Brooke and Marine and walked over toward them. Kayla's choice of clothing was a bright red tank top and black Capri's. She was barefoot for the moment, but they knew she would wear her favorite black tennis shoes before they left for school.

"Hey," she said to them as she went to get a box of cereal and a bowl. "Anyone seen Tally and Uncle Leo?"

True, it had only been five years since the girls had been found in the sewers and the turtles had adopted them as their children, but they soon became use to saying "Uncle" and "Dad". Just as the turtles had gotten use to the words "daughter" and "niece".

"Early morning training," Marine told them, looking through the fridge for something to eat other than what her cousins had chosen as their breakfast.

Kayla tried to control her anger. "Just how early was it this time?" she asked, expecting an answer.

"Don't know," Marine told her. "knowing Uncle Leo, though, I'd say around four, five in the morning."

Kayla growled under her breath. Becoming Raph's daughter had changed her personality a little bit, too. She often got angry, just as she always did, but it was harder to control it now. She ran her fingers through what had once been uneven pitch black hair. Now it was cut very short, reaching the bottom of her earlobes. "He's got her trainin' constantly in the past year, day in and day out. Why won't he take a hint? Tally isn't the type to willingly go through all that."

"She's also not the type to displease people," Brooke told her. "if she refuses, she knows that Uncle Leo would be upset with her."

Things were silent as Tally and Leo walked in from training. Poor Tally looked like she was about to fall over, but of course she wouldn't dare show it to her father.

"Good job this morning," he told her. "Go get ready for school, okay?"

Tally nodded. "Yes, Father." she went upstairs into her bedroom to get ready for school. When she came out a few minuets later, she was wearing a white and light blue dress with white dress shoes. Her long blonde hair, though not as long as Marine's, was tide up in a pony tail with a ribbon the same shade of blue as her dress.

"Hey, Tal." Kayla greeted her as she walked over to them. She hurried to get a glass of water and handed it to her. "Here."

Tally took the glass and gulped it down in seconds. "Thanks," she said to Kayla when she finished. She got up and found an apple to eat for the morning.

"So," Brooke said, finished with her food. "first day of school for us. What do you think will happen?"

"Dunno," Kayla said.

"I hope we're all in at least one class together." Marine said, finally settling on a breakfast bar to eat.

"Yeah," Tally agreed. "school would be so much easier that way. I wonder what electives I'll have."

"Why do we gatta go to school anyway?" Kayla asked.

"Because," Marine told her, sitting on the counter. "Unlike our dads, we can actually go outside and be seen, we don't have any excuse to stay down here."

"That doesn't really answer my question," Kayla told her.

"Come on, Kay, just give it a try." Brooke told her.

Marine looked down at her watch. "We better go now." She jumped off the counter and followed the other three girls on their way out.

"Have a good day," Don told them on their way out.

"Be careful," Leo told them.

"And learn somethin' so you're not like Mikey here," Raph added. Mikey gave him a look before saying good bye to the girls.

"See you this afternoon!"

The girls all said bye and walked out.

* * *

When the girls got to their school, the first thing they noticed was how huge it was.

"Whoa..." Brooke said to herself.

"Nice," Kayla said quietly, admiring the school.

"Come on, we gatta get in line for our schedules." Tally reminded them.

As they walked, they noticed people staring at them.

"I'm starting to feel uncomfortable." Marine commented.

Kayla grinned. "Just play along for now," she told them.

Brooke was smiling, though not realizing her own fans looking at her in awe. While walking, the boy infront of her had stepped on her foot. "Hey," she told him. "be careful!" the boy turned around and looked at Brooke. He was tall, at least around six foot. He had soft dark hair, almost black, that framed his face perfectly. His brown eyes were the first thing Brooke noticed. They looked like some rare diamond that shined brighter than stars themselves.

"Sorry," he told her. "I didn't mean to."

Brooke tried not to stare so much. "No, no, it's alright." she told him blankly.

The boy looked on both sides, like he was worried about something. Then he held out his hand. "I'm Peter."

Brooke shook his hand. "Brooklynn, call me Brooke." she said, trying to sound normal.

Peter grinned. "Pleasure to meet you, Brooke." a girl with jet black hair and cold dark eyes interrupted them.

"Here," she said, handing Peter his schedule before walking off.

"Who was that?" Brooke asked.

"My sister." he replied. "Sorry. She's not really the friendly type."

"Oh, it's okay." Brooke could feel her face beginning to blush.

"Well, I'll talk to you later, then." Peter said, walking off. He had his hand on her shoulder for just a second before walking away.

Kayla playfully bumped into her. "Brooke's got a boyfriend."

Brooke blushed. "I do not!!"

Tally and Marine laughed at the other two as they picked up their schedules.

"What's your first class?" Brooke asked them.

"English," Marine replied.

"History," Tally said.

Kayla groaned. "Math..."

Brooke frowned. "None of us have the same first period."

"What do you have?" Marine asked her.

"Science." Brooke told her.

"Well, see you later, then." Kayla said, walking in the direction of her first class.

"I hope I have a class with Peter," Brooke whispered to herself.

"What you say, Brooke?" Tally asked.

"Uh, nothing. Later!" she said, walking away. She was so busy with getting away that she nearly ran over someone.

"Maybe you should be more careful." a familiar voice say playfully. Brooke blushed as she saw Peter in front of her.

"Oh, sorry." she said to him.

He grinned. "It's okay. What's your first class?" he asked.

"Uh, science..."

"Me too, I'll walk you there." he said.

* * *

Tally and Marine watched as Brooke bumped into the boy she saw a few minuets ago. Tally noticed Marine had a strange expression on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Tally asked her.

"There's something about that guy..." Marine told her.

"What do you mean? He seems really nice."

Marine was silent for a few moments. "You're right. I'm probably being paranoid. See you later." the two walked to their classes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours passed and Brooke finally made it to her favorite part of school.

"Woohoo!" Brooke shouted, walking to the cafeteria with her cousins. "I wonder what kind of food they have."

"Don't get too carried away," Kayla told her. "you remember what happen last time you eat too much."

Brooke stopped walking for a moment. She looked like she was about to be sick. "Don't remind me!"

"Hey, Brooke!" Peter called from a table in the cafeteria. Brooke smiled.

"I'll talk to you guys later..." she said, walking toward him.

"Hey-" Kayla began to say. She sighed. "What was that all about?"

Marine started to feel nervous. "K, K, Kayla?" she said.

"What's wrong?" Kayla asked in reply.

"I n, n, need to tell you something."

Kayla started to look worried. "Are you okay? You haven't been this shaky in years."

"I, I'm fine. It's about Peter." Marine finally told her.

Tally looked around. "Let's go sit down before we start talking."

When the three girls sat down, Marine started talking again.

"Th, th, there's something scary about that guy..."

Tally tried to calm her down. "Don't worry, I'm sure you're just imagining things."

Marine shook her head.

"Maybe we should take you to the nurse." Kayla suggested.

"No!" Marine snapped. "I'm not seeing the nurse."

Tally and Kayla looked at each other.

"Maybe we should tell everyone when we get home," Tally told her. "someone might know why you're so on edge."

"O, o, okay..." Marine agreed.

"Let's get somthin to eat." Kayla said. The three walked to the line to get some food.

* * *

Peter and Brooke talked nonstop. "So," Peter said. "would you know martial arts by any chance?"

Brooke nodded. "Yeah, my dad and my three uncles help me. My grandfather would too, but he's getting in his years, you know."

He laughed lightly. "That's cool. My father taught me and my sister before he died."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I never was that close to him."

"Who do you stay with now?" Brooke asked.

"Some... relatives, I guess you could call them." he replied. He put his hand in his pocket. "Crap," he whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"I dropped my wallet somewhere." he said, trying to look around the floor.

Brooke spotted a black wallet laying on the ground next to her. She picked it up. One side had a familiar red symbol on it. She couldn't remember where she had seen it; maybe it was a story she told?

"Oh, thanks." Peter said as she handed him the wallet.

"I've seen that symbol before," Brooke told him.

"Really? Where?" Peter asked, hesitant.

"I don't remember, really. I think it was a story or something."

Peter laughed. His sister, who Brooke had learned was named Victoria, walked up.

"Come on, Peter." she said. Her voice was somewhat high-pitched, but it had a cold tone in it that sent a nervous chill through Brooke.

"I got to go," Peter said. "Later." he grinned and walked away with Victoria.

Brooke still had that weird feeling about the symbol. She decided to keep it a secret until she got home.

"Brooke!" Kayla shouted. "Is he gone?"

Brooke turned around. Kayla and the others had just gotten their trays and was walking in her direction.

"Um, yeah. He had to leave."

"Then you won't mind if we sit here?" they all sat down without waiting for an answer.

Tally looked at Brooke. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Aren't you going to eat?" Marine asked.

"I'm not hungry anymore,"

Her cousins looked at her like she was a total stranger. "You're Brooke, right?" Kayla asked.

"You're always hungry." Tally reminded her.

"There's always a first for everything, right?" Brooke said.

Kayla could tell she was hiding something, but decided not to say anything. "Sure..."

* * *

That afternoon when they got back home, Marine, Tally and Kayla told their family about what Marine had thought about Peter.

"So you have some feeling about this guy?" Leo asked her.

Marine nodded. "I, I get shaky when I talk about it. H, h, he has something about him that f, freaks me out."

"Wait," Mikey said. "You said this guy was around Brooke?"

"Yeah," Kayla told him. "he kept talking to her every chance he got. It was kind of weird."

"Maybe he likes her." Tally said.

"True," Kayla agreed. "but there's somthing about the way he behaves. The way he moves reminds me of a ninja."

Brooke walked in on them talking. "Hey, what's everybody doing...?" she asked, hesitant.

"Come here, Brooke." Mikey said to her.

"Uh, o... kay...?" Brooke sat down next to her father.

"We heard about this Peter guy at your school," Mikey told her.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Your cousin says she has a bad feeling about him." Raph told her.

Brooke looked around, nervous. "Uh... could I ask you something?"

"Don't change the subject," Leo told her.

"I'm not. I think this might have to do with what you're talking about..." Brooke looked around for something to write with. She found a small notebook and a pen and sketched the symbol she saw on Peter's wallet. "Does this mean anything to you...?"

The turtles gasped at the symbol.

"What is that?" Tally asked.

"I'll be right back," Leo said, walking into Master Splinter's room. The two came out a few moments later.

"Show him the symbol," Leo told Brooke. When she did, she noticed the same reaction on her grandfather's face as the turtles'.

"Wh, what is it, Grandfather?" Brooke asked, afraid of the answer.

"That, my granddaughter, is the mark of the Foot Ninja." Master Splinter told her.

Kayla jumped up. "Wait, as it the clan of ninja you told us about?! The one you said whose leader was the Shredder?"

Master Splinter nodded. "Yes. Tell me, where did you see it?" he asked Brooke.

"A guy at my school had it on his wallet." she told him. "Does that mean he's a Foot Ninja?"

"I am afraid so," he told her.

"You're not hanging out with that guy," Mikey told her.

Brooke turned around. "But, Dad-"

"Brooke, the guy works for a psychopath!"

"You said the Shredder was dead!"

"That doesn't mean someone might have taken his place," Mikey told her. All four turtles pictured Karai in their minds.

Brooke was shocked. "Dad, you've never been strict on me before!"

"You're not going to talk to him anymore."

Brooke got mad and ran to her room. Everyone stared at Mikey, shocked by how he had spoken.

In her room, Brooke fell on her bed, frustrated. Her dad had never talked like that before, even before he adopted her. He was always so playful and hyper. How could that all change in one moment?

"Brooke," she heard a quiet voice whisper. She jumped up and saw a shadow in the corner of her room, moving.

"Wh, who's there?" she asked.

The figure stepped out of the shadow, showing a man in a Foot uniform. He removed his mask; it was Peter.

"Get away!" Brooke nearly screamed.

Peter put his finger over his mouth. "Shh, I'm not going to hurt you." he whispered. "I want to talk,"

"How did you get here?" Brooke asked him.

"I followed you," he admitted, ashamed. "This isn't a good place for me to talk to you at. Can you come with me?"

"How do I know this isn't a trap...?" she asked.

"You can trust me. I told you, I was never close to my dad."

"Wait, was your dad the Shredder?!"

"Shh. Yes, but don't worry. Please, just come with me." he held his hand out.

Brooke hesitated for a long moment before taking his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow, the two were able to get away from Brooke's home in the sewers without anyone noticing.

"So," Brooke began as they walked down the streets. "what did you want to talk to me about?"

Peter sighed. "I just need to explain some things to you."

"Like?"

"I'm not like the other Foot, or my sister for that matter. We were raised by the Shredder, true, but I don't agree with the Foot's purpose anymore."

"Anymore?" she asked.

"Let me finish," her told her politely. "We already knew who you and your family are. Victoria was in the sewers spying on the turtles the night they found you. I decided to tag along from then on, trying to see the best way to ambush you all. I began watching you most of the time." he paused and chuckled before talking again. "Okay, at first I thought you were a mindless idiot like Michelangelo, but I got to see you more and more, and, well, I grew... very fond of you. Watching your carefree personality made me realize that I needed to loosen up. I got soft, basically."

"What happen next?" Brooke asked, knowing there was something he was hiding.

"The rest of the Foot noticed how you started to grow on me. They couldn't have it; they wanted to go and kill you right then, but I was able to make them change their minds. However, the only condition was that I had to somehow persuade you to join the Foot."

"I would never-!"

Peter put his finger over her lips to keep her from talking. "I know, that's why I'm not going to. Every night since then I've been guarding you while you slept, making sure no one came in while you were sleeping that could have been a threat."

Brooke was about to say something, but three figures behind Peter had caught her eye. At first she had thought they were her cousins. Maybe her father and uncles? No, these were too small to be them. Peter realized what she had seen and turned around protectively as he took a sword that was strapped to his back.

"Go away, Victoria!" he growled.

Victoria and two other Foot walked out of the shadows. She was also wearing a Foot uniform, but she stood their, proud of it unlike her brother.

"You broke our deal, Peter." Victoria said to him. "You know what happens now." the two ninja behind her took out their weapons; one had a sword like Peter's, and the other had nunchuks.

"Stay behind me," Peter told Brooke. He fought off the one with the sword first.

Brooke looked around, wishing she would have taken the nunchuks she was given the year before last. She saw Victoria dash in front of her and punch her stomach. Brooke tripped before doing a quick back flip. Victoria didn't seem to have any weapons with her. As she was suddenly attacked again, Brooke managed to block it before jumping over her opponent. She noticed a thick metal bar behind her.

"Not what I'm use to, but I'll take it." Brooke whispered as she tried to grab the bar. Before she could, though, she heard Peter yell her name. She looked up and saw the second Foot ninja. He hit her eyes with the nunchuks, causing her to pass out.

* * *

Brooke woke up to a bad headache. She couldn't see anything; she was in total darkness. Then, she heard what sounded like voices calling her name.

"Brooke!" a girl's voice yelled. Kayla? Then another voice.

"Brooke, ya out here?!" her Uncle Raph.

"Guys I'm over here!" she yelled. She heard footsteps get closer to her. Then, an unexpected slap to the head hit her as she bent down to hold her head. "Hey!"

"What were you thinking, stupid?!?" she heard Kayla say.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll explain when we get home. Can you help me out? It's really dark."

"Dark?" Raph repeated. "Brooke, there's five lights one over here."

"Are you okay...?" Kayla asked. Brooke could feel Kayla tilting her head up. Then she heard both Raph and Kayla gasp.

"Your eyes," Raph said.

"What about them...?" Brooke asked.

"How many fingers am I holdin' up?" Kayla asked her.

"I don't know; I can't see anything."

"Tell us what you think." Raph told her.

"Uh, one?" Brooke guessed. Apparently she was wrong by the noise she heard. She jumped as she felt someone pick her up.

"Calm down," Raph told her. "We'll get Donnie to look at you when we get back."

* * *

When the three got back the their home, Raph carefully sat Brooke down. She suddenly felt someone hugging her.

"Mikey," Raph said. "she can't see."

She felt the hug being released as she heard she father. "What? You can't see?"

"Maybe it's temporary...?" Brooke suggested.

"Let me take a look," Donnie said.

After a few test, Don finally concluded that her blindness would most likely be permanent.

"What?!" Brooke asked.

"I'm sorry, Brooke. There's nothing I can do." Don told her.

"How did you even get yourself blind anyway?" Mikey asked her.

"You're gonna get mad..."

"We already know you were with Peter," she heard Leo tell her.

Brooke thought about it, then started to explain. "It wasn't Peter at all! He was actually protecting me from his sister."

"He did a great job of that," Kayla said sarcastically.

"If it wasn't for him, I'd be dead right now!!" Brooke snapped.

"Brooke, calm down." Marine told her.

"Yeah, we're all just glad you're alive." Tally said.

Brooke sighed. "I wanna go to my room," she murmured. She felt someone's arm link with her's.

"I'll take you," Kayla said, helping her up.

When they got to her room, Kayla helped Brooke find her bed. As she sat down, she asked. "How am I supposed to train now?!"

Kayla sat down next to her. She laughed.

"What's so funny?!"

Kayla tried not to laugh again. "One: you're started to get as bad a temper as me and my dad. Two: as to how you're suppose to train, it's simple."

"How?!" Brooke asked.

"You really are stupid, you know that?" Kayla said, laughing quietly. "You shouldn't let a little set back like that keep you from trying. Look at me, for example. You saw me when we first met; I kept to myself, I still do a little bit."

"Why?" Brooke asked her.

Kayla was glad that Brooke couldn't see her mess with her hair awkwardly. "It's a long story. Anyway, your blindness can be a weakness or a strength. Which would you prefer?" she didn't wait for an answer. "We're all gonna learn how to fight without our sight sooner or later, you're just learning before the rest of us."

"You're right," Brooke admitted. "Kayla?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Peter's a bad guy?"

Kayla was silent for a while. "Well, considering it was his fault you can't see anymore..." she didn't complete her sentence.

"What?" Brooke asked. She waited for a while but didn't get an answer. Kayla must have walked out of the room.

"Fine," she said to herself. She carefully laid down on her bed and fell alseep.

* * *

In the other room, Don and Mikey were talking.

"What do you think, Mike?"

"I'm mad."

"At Brooke?"

"No, at Peter. If I see him..."

"Calm down, you're never like this!"

Mikey sighed. "I know. I don't know why I'm this upset,"

They heard their father's voice speak from behind. "That, my son, is the life of fatherhood."

Mikey laughed. "I guess so, Sensei."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if this chapter isn't so good. It ends at a weird part, too. I've had writer's block for the passed few days, and I just wanted to get this out of the way.**

* * *

The next morning Brooke woke up. Well, she thought she was awake by the sounds she heard in the other room. She stood up, and felt around for the door. She smiled when she felt the door knob against her palm. So far so good. She opened the door and walked out, only to trip and fall. She felt someone help her up.

"You should have gotten someone to help you." Tally told her.

"I know," Brooke said. "Where's everyone?"

"Uncle Raph and Kayla are still asleep, and Uncle Mikey, my dad, Uncle Donnie, and Marine are watching T.V."

"My dad's there?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah..." Tally told her. "Why's that so shocking?"

Brooke shook her head. "Dunno,"

When they got to where the others where, Tally helped her sit on the couch beside Marine. "Thanks," she told Tally.

"No problem."

Mikey looked over at Brooke. "Brookie?" he asked.

"Uh... yeah...?" he hadn't called her that in a long time.

"I need to talk to you." he told her. "Alone."

"Oh... um..."

"Let's go somewhere else, guys." Leo told the others. They all walked out, leaving Brooke and Mikey.

There was a long moment of awkward silence until Mikey finally spoke. "Look, I know you like that guy,"

"Peter." Brooke corrected him.

"Right, Peter. Anyway, I just don't think you should hang out with him."

"But why?" Brooke asked him. "Dad, you don't know him. Yes, his dad was the Shredder, but that doesn't mean he's the same!"

"I know you think that, but come on. It's his fault you can't see anymore."

Brooke snapped. "It was NOT his fault! Victoria and her ninja hit me in the eye with nunchuks like..." she felt around and started twirling her weapons. "this!!"

Mikey looked at her in amazement. "Wait, did you do that on purpose?!"

"Huh?" she didn't realize it until it literally hit her head. "Ouch!"

"Try doing a few tricks with them." he told her.

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

"Just do it,"

Brooke sighed. She twirled them around again, this time tossing them from hand to hand(which was the only trick she really knew how to do). It wasn't much, but it was enough for her to question if she really was blind.

"Dude..." Mikey said to himself. "This is awesome!"

"We gotta show everyone!!" Brooke was so excited that she ended up tripping trying to run into the other room. Mikey helped her up.

"Brooke!!" a voice called.

"That sounded like..." Brooke ran off, putting her arms up so she wouldn't fall again. Mikey followed behind.

"What're you doin' here, ya freakin' jerk!!!!" she heard Kayla yell. She had Peter pinned down with her own sai against his throat.

"I needed to talk to Brooke," he told her.

"I think you've done enough!" she yelled again before Don and Leo pulled her off of him. She started breathing heavily.

Peter looked over at Brooke and frowned. "Brooke," he reached out to touch her cheek. Mikey got in front of Brooke.

"Leave my daughter alone." he told him.

Peter backed away. "Please, I'm very sorry. May I just please talk to her?"

"What you have to say to her, you can say in front of all of us." Leo said behind them.

Peter hesitated, but gave in. "I'm not part of the Foot anymore." he told them.

"How?" Tally asked.

"I decided I had to pick a side, and I chose you guys."

Marine looked around. "Should we trust him...?"

Raph walked in, stretching his arms out and yawning. He stopped when he saw Peter. "Who's this guy?"

"This is Peter," Kayla growled. She tried to run over to punch him, but Raph was able to hold her back.

"So," Lo said, walking up to Peter. "You say you're with us now?"

Peter nodded. It didn't take sight for Brooke to tell that he was nervous. "Yes, sir." he was afraid to say more.

"What do you think, Leo?" Don asked him.

Peter spoke again, his voice cracking. "I- I could speak with your master if you want. Splinter, right...?"

"Yeah," Raph said.

Brooke tried to push pass Mikey. When she did, she took Peter's hand. "I... I'm going with him..." she said, faintly. "Please,"

"What is this?" they heard Master Splinter ask as he walked in. He turned to face Peter. "You must be Peter,"

"Yes, sir." Peter said. "I'm not here to hurt anyone." he then told him.

Splinter looked at him, considering his words.

"What do you think, Sensei?" Don asked. "Do you think we can trust him?"

Splinter watched Peter carefully, trying to decide. Everyone held their breaths. A few minuets passed.

"Grandfather...?" Brooke asked, holding Peter's hand tighter.

"Yes, Brooklynn." he said. Brooke was confused on if that meant he trusted Peter or not.

"C- Can he stay...?"

"Yes, he can stay." Splinter turned and began to walked out. "I'll let you decide his living arrangements."

Peter and Brooke showed a sign of relief. Marine and Tally looked at each other, like they normally do when they don't know how to react. Kayla was furious and stomped out, Raph following behind to try to calm her down. Mikey had a look of annoyance on his face and he watched Peter hug his daughter. Leo showed a little bit of suspicious at Peter, but trusted his father's decision and walked off to train. Don didn't think much of it, and also left the room.

"Wait," Brooke said. "you need a room."

Peter shook his head. "I'll be alright."

"There's no more rooms anyway." Mikey told them.

"H, he can stay in my room." Brooke suggested, beginning to turn red.

"No!!" Mikey snapped almost immediately. "No way!"

"He's right," Peter agreed. "I'll find somthing, don't worry."


End file.
